


A Grimm Valentine

by bookworm_turned_writer



Series: Holiday Mischief [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm_turned_writer/pseuds/bookworm_turned_writer
Summary: A little Valentine's day angst and loving between Nick and his beist .. a sequel to Mistletoe Shenanigans
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Series: Holiday Mischief [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	A Grimm Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Mistletoe Shenanigans, but can be read as a standalone. 
> 
> As for the flow and timing of Nick's and Sean's relationship, I think the events of this story would probably happen after a few months after their Christmas day encounter, but I wanted this to all fall along Valentine's day so going with some suspending of belief here. :) Hope that works for all of you reading it.

Valentine’s Day, the most important of the bullshit holidays, was only a few days away, and Nick still had no clue how to approach it. With Juliette in years past it was all so easy; a gift of her favorite flowers, a romantic dinner at some trendy restaurant she had been pestering him about trying, and being able to spend the entire night together with no concerns about being called out to some crime scene. With Sean though, there were only questions and worries swirling in his mind. 

Like what was this thing between them? Was it something where they would celebrate holidays such as these?? In the past month the talk of labeling what they were doing had never come up, and Nick wasn’t about to march into his Captain’s office and injure his pride or put in jeopardy this thing, whatever it was, by asking. The term boyfriend popped in his head, and was just as quickly dismissed .. even if what they were doing could be termed as such it just seemed such a juvenile term to apply to a Royal / zauberbeist in his 40s. Lovers seemed a much more appropriate term. Also, in defense of this whole thing being an actual relationship between the two of them and not just stress relief, he had been given a key to Sean’s place, and had used said to key on numerous occasions already, which had all resulted in a very satisfied beist instead of an angry glowering captain upset that a certain Grimm kept odd night hours. 

All these thoughts led to the crux of the issue - would Sean even want to do something to acknowledge the “holiday”? He was fairly certain his Captain had never been with anyone prior that had a key to his sanctuary and an open invitation to his bed and the beist that occupied said bed. So Nick figured the older man probably didn’t even have any experience with celebrating the holiday anyway. Plus, Nick would be on-call as all the single officers / detectives were expected to be. He was willing to acknowledge that Sean and him were probably in what most people would label as a relationship, but they were still keeping it private for the obvious reasons. One of those being that Nick admittedly wanted more time for the two of them before all of the complications of their new found relationship took center stage. The other was that he was in the dark about how Sean felt about going public. Though to play his own devil advocate Sean may not have claimed Nick publicly or ever talked about it, but he loved to leave little love bites all over Nick and keep him filled with his cum. 

Nick did his best to cover the bites, but he wasn’t always successful, and Hank teased him for it every time. 

“What wessen got ahold of you?” Hank had asked the first time, and well every time since. All with a grin on his face as if he expected Nick to spill all the juicy details. He would have loved to tell him that a half beist / half Royal had just to see the floored expression on his face, but he wasn’t ready to confirm Hank (and Wu’s) suspicions without talking to Renard about it first, and well he wasn’t ready to confront that beist head on. 

Really the only people who knew that they were more than colleagues were Monroe and Rosalee, and even with those two it had never been openly spoken about. Monroe finding out had been completely by accident. 

Nick couldn’t help himself … his mind wandered back to that fateful day … 

Him and Sean had headed back to Sean’s loft after a relatively uneventful day at the precinct with the intention of enjoying what they thought would be a quiet night with some not so quiet activities. They had barely made it into the apartment before Sean had devoured his lips with his own as if he was a man starved. 

The next thing Nick knew he was bent over the couch with a very horny beist whispering in his ear “Do you know how hard it is not to bend you over my desk when you wear these tight jeans? Your ass looks delectable in them. It is a good thing that only I know how fuckable this ass is.” The filthy words punctuated with love bites to his neck as his captain rubbed his clothed erection against said delectable ass. 

Before Nick could even form a coherent response beyond moaning, Sean had those ass hugging jeans and his boxers off. There he was naked from the waist down bent over his captain’s couch with his ass in the air begging to be fucked. After their second time, Sean made sure there was a bottle of lube stashed in each room. Neither man wanted to take the time to hunt down lube when they could be enjoying each other in the limited amount of time they had in between their duties as Grimm, detective, and protector of Portland. Nick wiggled his hips a little when he didn’t feel Sean for a few minutes after he had heard Sean remove the bottle of lube stored in the side table by the couch. Unaware that his Captain was relishing the sight of his Grimm displayed thus.

Nick’s wriggling was rewarded with a heavy handed slap to his ass, which caused Nick’s cock to harden further and an “Oh Captain” moan to burst from his lips. His moan met with a low growl from the beist behind him. The sound of the lube cap opening had Nick’s hips swaying in anticipation, which earned him another slap and a devilish chuckle.

“I love seeing you so eager for me my handsome Grimm.” His words punctuated by a lubed finger rubbing around the younger man’s rim before slipping in. A second finger joining the first one after only a few thrusts. Given their insatiable need for each other, Nick simply didn’t require as much preparation for Sean’s beistly cock. After a third finger was added, Sean proceeded to land a few spanks to Nick’s ass causing the younger man to moan even louder as his devilish beist spanked his ass at the same time he bumped his prostate. The effect of which had Nick on the edge of cumming as his cock leaked pre-cum onto the couch. Only able to moan as his senses were overloaded with a sweet mix of pain and pleasure. 

After a few more well timed thrusts and spanks to his now bright red ass, Sean removed his fingers from Nick’s ass much to the Grimm’s disappointment. He had been so close! Once he had regained enough mental faculties to focus on the actions of the older man, he wasn’t surprised to hear Sean’s belt being unclasped and his zipper being lowered. He was surprised though when Sean moved to the side of him instead of grabbing his hips and thrusting himself into the more than willing Grimm below him. His confusion lasted all of a moment as his Captain brought his head up for a quick and dirty kiss where Nick made sure to even the playing field by targeting Sean’s beist mark with his tongue. He had only a moment to enjoy seeing Sean woge before said beist was forcing his head down onto that glorious huge cock of his. 

“Suck me. Get me all slicked up to take your ass.” His woged out Captain growled. 

Nick didn’t need to be told twice. He wrapped his lips around the head and his Captain pushed it all the way in till it hit the back of his throat. He hadn’t quite mastered deep throating Sean, but the older man must not have been as far gone as he first thought as he wasn’t forcing Nick to take all of his cock.

“Such pretty lips you have. Look .. so .. good … wrapped .. around .. my cock.” Sean’s praise was interspersed with moans as he kept his hand on the back of Nick’s head to lightly fuck that heavenly mouth. 

Just as Nick was getting into it, Sean pulled his now quite spit soaked cock out his mouth, and resumed his stance behind Nick’s upturned ass. The beist / Royal taking another moment to admire the scene of his debauched Grimm whose ass was all lubed up and prepared to take his cock as the Grimm’s eyes were lust hazed and his lips red, swollen, and covered in spit and pre-cum. The only thing missing from the scene in front of him to make it perfect was his own cum dribbling out of Nick’s stretched hole which he planned to rectify immediately. Sean sheathed himself in that addicting tight heat that was Nick’s ass in one intense thrust; gripping Nick’s hips to keep the Grimm right where he wanted him. 

Nick relished the slight burn of his beist entering him so suddenly before the sensation was overridden by the pleasure of Sean’s hard cock thrusting in and out of him and hitting that sweet spot inside of him each time while his own cock was trapped between his body and the couch. The friction was just enough that he knew he wouldn’t last long. He absolutely loved the way his Captain fucked him especially when he woged and let the beist out to play. He even relished the bruises he had on his hips from their frantic coupling. 

Both men were lost in a haze of lust as Sean alternated between roughly pounding into the moaning Grimm below him and slowly sliding in and out of him. Nick fully aware that his Captain enjoyed taking the time to view the younger man’s ass stretched around his huge cock even if Nick at times wished he would pick up the pace. 

Nick couldn’t take it anymore, he needed more. “Please Captain, harder. Almost …. THERE.” His voice a needy whine that ended with a moan as Sean took that moment to thrust deep into him to hit his sweet spot. 

Sean took mercy on him, but only after he had pulled Nick flush up against his chest as he was still buried deep in his ass, and told him how much he loved Nick’s slutty neediness. Words punctuated with mini thrusts of Sean’s hips as Nick couldn’t help the moans escaping his lips. A wordless confirmation that he was truly needy and addicted to the feeling of Sean’s cock up his ass as well as addicted to the beist attached to said pleasure giving cock. 

A quick rough kiss, and then Sean let himself woge as he pushed Nick back down. His beist had kept one hand on the back of his neck and one hand on his hips as he pounded that beistly cock of his into him making sure to hit his sweet spot each time. It took almost no time at all with the way Sean was fucking him, and he was screaming out Sean’s name as he came all over the couch. His orgasm prolonged by the feeling of Sean cumming inside of him. He still couldn’t explain why having Sean’s cum inside him was such a turn on, but had come to accept it as one of his particular kinks especially as it seemed to be a kink of Sean’s as well. A primal affirmation of the bond between them. 

With the beist cuming, the older man deflated across Nick’s back; breathing heavily as he nuzzled Nick’s neck. Sean would never admit it was nuzzling, but Nick and he both knew it was exactly that. Nick turned his face to the older man, and kissed him softly. 

“Ok?” his always caring Captain asked … well caring after he had his fun thoroughly debauching him. Not that Nick would have it any other way. 

“Incredible” he sighed happily before planting another kiss on those soft lips. 

It was at that point that they heard Nick’s phone ring, and both groaned in unison.

“Seems like it won’t be as quiet of a night as we originally planned.” Sean grumbled before removing his body from Nick’s back as his cock slid out of the younger man’s ass. Enjoying the sight of his now perfectly debauched Grimm before finding Nick’s phone in their discarded clothes, and handing it over to him to answer Monroe’s call. 

Apparently there was a break in at the shop, and he needed Nick to come down and help Monroe track down the druggie wessen responsible. Nick affirmed that he would be there as soon as possible. This was the acknowledged reality of their lives; finding a few moments of bliss with each other and then onto saving Portland’s wessen and crime problems. 

They cleaned themselves and the couch up as best as possible, engaged in a lingering goodbye kiss, and Sean had Nick promise to be careful and call if he needed anything at all. 

As much as Nick may have grumbled about it, he did love being on the receiving end of Sean’s concern and worry as well as seeing behind the carefully composed prince / captain mask the older man wore on a daily basis. Nick was even coming to terms with the idea that in the midst of everything he was falling in love with the man. Something that still boggles his mind at times. 

He still isn’t sure whether it was the post orgasm haze or the urgency in Monroe’s voice, but he forgot to shower prior to heading to the spice shop. When he arrived, Monroe had taken one look and one sniff at him before his eyes got huge and his ears burned bright red. Monroe had even sniffed him again for good measure before backing away with his hands up as if to ward away unasked for information.

“Dude, I seriously don’t want to know the details.” It was all Monroe said about it before launching into the specifics of the break in and who he suspected the culprit was based on the smells in the place. 

It wasn’t till much later that night after tracking a pissed off balsam to an abandoned factory and threatening him Grimm style to make sure that he left town, though probably having the smell of a Royal on him helped greatly in this objective, that he was finally able to return to Sean’s apartment. Despite how tired he was, he had made sure to shower before curling up next to his beist. He knew Sean was awake, both of them were trained to be light sleepers, so he broached the subject.

“Monroe knows about us.” His confession a whisper as he was unsure how this news would be received by such a private man. 

“How do you feel about that?” was the unexpected reply as Sean turned to face him while intertwining their legs. 

It was a testament to how tired Nick was that he didn’t pick-up on how calm and unshocked Sean was about his announcement until a few moments later. 

“You aren’t surprised at this, are you?” It may have been a stupid question, but Nick needed verbal confirmation on his observation.   
Sean gave a low laugh. “You are best friends with a blutbad. It was bound to happen that he would smell me on you, and have some inkling of what we’ve been doing. You also sleep next to me almost every night.” His statement followed by a sweet kiss meant to reassure instead of to arouse. 

“I sleep at my apartment .. sometimes.” Nick grumbled. His grumble was only met with another low laugh.

“You have a key for a reason mon amour.” followed by another reassuring kiss. 

Sean had a point though, Nick just preferred sleeping with him even if they were just sleeping. It wasn’t that Sean’s bed was comfier; it was vastly more comfortable than Nick’s older cheaper mattress and well they had almost broke the bed frame the one and only time they had attempted to have sex in said bed. It was because of the man himself in all his beistly / Royal goodness. Simply put Nick felt safe with the half beist / half Royal. What twilight zone had they entered where that was even plausible? 

Well, apparently a twilight zone that he never wanted to leave. 

Nick had almost drifted to sleep before Sean asked him again whether he minded that Monroe knew about them. It was strange to hear that note of anxiety in his voice. Most wouldn’t have been able to pick it out, but Nick was becoming an expert in detecting emotions in Sean’s normally stoic countenance. He had wrapped himself more firmly around the beist that had claimed him, and reassured him that he had no issues with Monroe knowing. Reassured the older man that he wasn’t ashamed of what they were doing, and meant it wholeheartedly. They may have had their difficulties in the past, but that was all in the past. Set aside to make room for something much more precious and enjoyable. 

…..

Great! Now he was turned on, and he still had no clue what to do in regards to a rapidly approaching Valentine’s day. He chanced a glance at the Captain’s office, and noted that he seemed to be busy with paperwork while his own desk had numerous case reports on it that needed to be finished, Ok maybe he hadn’t developed a paperwork kink, but watching Sean fill out paperwork was a serious turn-on. There was just something in the way the older man focussed and held himself while completing said paperwork that did it for him. Not that he would ever admit it to the man; his Captain was already too damn cocky. Plus he probably knew, what with the way he would smirk at Nick through his blinds; like he could read all of the dirty fantasies Nick had in his head. Fantasies that he knew both of them shared, which led him to risking a text even though the unsaid rule was not to bring their relationship into the precinct. He agreed with it generally, but damn his Captain was oh so tempting.

“I’m bored. Maybe my Captain has something to show me in the evidence storage room ;)” He texted his oh so serious Captain.

He only had to wait a few moments before the man read his text, lips quirking up slightly but never looking over to the sender of the text, and receiving the following. “How ever can you be bored when you have so many case reports due to me? Be a good grimm and write your reports, and I’ll reward you later when we don’t have as many eyes on us.” 

He sighed and put his phone down. Well he had tried, and that reward sounded highly appealing. He was unfortunately interrupted from his musings on how exactly Sean will reward him by Hank’s bragging about the dinner reservation that he had secured at a trending new restaurant and his overall plans to wine and dine his new lady love. 

Nick had never been so grateful for Wu’s sudden appearance into their conversation as he was at that moment. 

“Rein it in Romeo. Some of us are just going to be sitting at a bar hoping some woman’s date won’t show.”  
“Has that ever worked?” Hank braved to ask.

“No, not yet, but you never know till you sit there for a few hours … or …. We could hope a murder happens.” Wu’s deadpan remarks were met with raised eyebrows from both detectives as they stared at him.

“Ok .. fine … no murders … guess I will just have to settle for the bar.” Wu sighed before walking off. 

Hank watched Wu walk off before shaking his head at the strangeness of the sergeant, and then proceeded to look over at Nick with a grin that could only mean trouble for him. “So are you going to be sitting in a bar waiting for a lonely woman or a murder to happen? .. Or is there a certain wessen that’s got plans to get their claws into you again?” 

Nick refused to raise to the bait, and only glared at his partner whose grin only widened at Nick’s silence and his sudden renewed interest in writing up his report on their latest burglary. Forcing himself not to look at their Captain, and all but confirm Hank’s suspicions of who exactly had been getting their hands and mouth on him. He heard Hank give a laugh before one more returning to his own report writing hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to have at least another chapter up before Valentine's day and not sure how long this will go.


End file.
